


All of His Favorite Things

by fanbird



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I wrote this in like 2 hours whoops, M/M, Slice of Life, Steve Rogers is An Old Man, Why Did I Write This?, another drabble for no reason, no beta we die like men, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbird/pseuds/fanbird
Summary: Another little drabble to get my gears turning again, lemmie know what you thinkTony and Steve have recently started sharing the same floor in the tower, taking the next step in their relationship. There were bound to be things.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	All of His Favorite Things

There were things that came with living with Steve. When they’d decided to move in together a few weeks ago Tony hadn’t expected much to change, they saw each other every day in the tower. The only difference was Steve would now be sleeping on Tony's, no- their private floor every night, instead of most nights. 

Three weeks ago when they were laying side by side in bed, sweat cooling and sheets tangled Tony had blurted, “You should move in. I mean, not to the tower obviously, but to my floor. This floor. This room, with me. Or across the hall to start, if that better-” 

Steve had cut him off with a muttered, “Tony” as he ducked his head and grinned before looking back over at Tony. “I’d love to move in. To this room, with you.” 

Tony smiled despite himself, “Yeah? Sure you won’t get tired of me, Cap? I keep quite an unusual sleep schedule, ya know.” He teased, looking over at Steve. Steve had answered with a smacking kiss that left them both laughing as they separated. 

Anway, living with Steve came with things. One of which was his insistence on reading the newspaper every morning. Frankly Tony hadn’t even known printed newspapers still existed, let alone had such a rabid following among old farts like his boyfriend. He was fairly sure they were single handedly keeping print side of The New York Times, The Post, and The Sun in business. JARVIS always handled the team members' needs, so Tony hadn’t ever noticed the newspaper deliveries that were sent directly to Steve's floor every morning. 

He’s tried, of course, to get Steve to switch to reading the news “from the same damn outlets!” on a StarkPad but it was no use. Steve wouldn’t budge. He woke up every morning like clockwork, went for a run, came home, showered, started the coffee (JARVIS could, and always had, done this. But Steve liked to do it instead, insisting that he was already up anyway) and sat down to read his paper. 

This was usually around the time Tony woke up and stumbled out of their bedroom, and this morning was no different. He woke to the sound of Bing Crosby’s quiet crooning and the smell of coffee. He stretched and rolled over to Steve’s side of the bed, effectively rumpling the already smoothed out sheets. He got up after a minute, went to the bathroom, and shuffled into the kitchen in a pair of ratty AC/DC pajama pants and a thin black tank top. His hair was sticking up on one side of his head and there was a faint indent running from his ear towards his facial hair from where the pillow had been pressed up against his face. 

Steve looked up from his paper and smiled warmly at his boyfriend, he was never going to get tired of seeing Tony like this. He was so relaxed in the morning, more smiley, less sharp. “Mornin’, pip.” He said as he set down his paper and took a sip from his coffee. Tony moved over to the counter and poured himself a full mug for himself, sloshing a little onto the counter when he picked it up to carry to the table. “Who the hell’s pip?” He grumbled, settling in the chair across from Steve. 

Steve snickered and shook his head, “Nothin’, you’re just a handsome fella, that's all.” He said before looking back down to his paper, closing it and setting it aside in favor of picking up The Sun to read. 

Tony stayed quiet for a minute, sipping his coffee and blinking the sleep out of his eyes. “I still can’t believe you actually read those. They’re so wasteful, ya know. Best thing they’re good for is paper mache or insulation.” He finally said, mostly to get a rise out of his boyfriend. 

Steve rolled his eyes and looked at Tony over the top of the paper, “Are you going to do this every morning?” 

Tony grinned into his coffee and shrugged, “Jury’s still out.” 

“Just know, this is how I feel every time you use a machine for something that can really be done just as easily by hand.” Steve hummed, setting down The Sun, knowing he wouldn’t get much reading done now that Tony was up. 

“That’s different. My way is better.” Tony shot back, taking another long sip of coffee. “But it’s too early for this, I’ll leave you alone. Don’t rile up the senior citizens. Can’t fault an old man for resisting change, and all that.” 

Steve smirked and lobbed a still rolled copy of The Post right at his boyfriend's chest. Tony yelped and protected his mug instead of his body, “Hey, the coffee didn’t do anything to you!” He grumbled, standing up and heading to the counter to refill his mug. 

Steve followed him, retrieving The Post from the floor as he went. He slid up behind Tony after he’d set his own mug in the sink, “There are some things that you just can’t do on a StarkPad.” He murmured in Tony’s ear, smirking a little when he felt his boyfriend shiver slightly. “Oh yeah, like what?” Tony asked, tripping his head to the side as Steve pressed a kiss right under his ear. 

“Like this.” Steve said softly before taking a big step back and slapping Tony’s ass with the rolled up paper. 

Tony let out an undignified sound, abandoning his coffee in favor or turning around to look up at a widely grinning Steve, “Okay, rude.” He huffed, smiling despite himself. Steve just shrugged and planted a kiss to Tony’s forehead before heading into the living room. 

There were things that came with living together. The newspapers, the early mornings, the singing in the shower when he thought Tony was still asleep. The way he often played his favorite music, something that was previously reserved for his own floor saying, “I just want to be able to hear my music, not have Clint talking over it.” The way Steve would look at him when he thought no one was watching. The way he dozed off in the study, book on his chest and blanket over his legs when he was too stubborn to go to bed before Tony, “If you’re awake I’ll stay up too.” (He’d give up on that one within a few months, Tony was sure) The sleepy smile he always gave when Tony nudged him awake after finally coming up from the lab. The feeling of his Steve’s around him in their bed, warm and safe and loved. 

These were all of Tony’s favorite things.

**Author's Note:**

> Small chance I'll make this a series or one shots that are all lil things tony and steve do that the other one notices?


End file.
